Movie in My Mind
by Enter the Extinct Age
Summary: songs I've altered to make them HP style: not your typical song fic, I promise. :) first up- Ron to Hermione. r/r please!
1. Likes Me For Me

**A/N: **I was just listening to 'She Likes Me for Me' by Blessed Union of Souls and I had some sort of a brain shock, like 'EUREKA!!!!' so yeah, here's the song with HP alterations for you all. Plus, it helped me to get a little more past writer's block, so HURRAY!

--**Ron's POV—**

She don't care about his scar   
and she don't care about the money   
And that's real good because I don't got alot to spend   
And if I did it wouldn't mean nothin'   
  
She likes me for me   
And she looks past all my Weasley freckles,  
The red hair and the dark blush   
Oozing out my ears-   
But what she sees   
Are my faults and indecisions  
My insecure conditions   
And the jokes I share to get a laugh or two.  
  
She don't care about my bad marks,   
Or my collection of Cannon hats.   
Things like that just never mattered much to her-   
Plus she don't like Quidditch all that much…  
  
And she don't care that he could give her   
all the things she's never had.   
And if she really wants to go   
I think deep down she knows that   
All she has to say is 'when'.   
  
She likes me for me   
Not because I hang with Harry Potter  
or I'm not that guy from Bulgaria   
[I never thought him cool]  
She's the one for me   
And I just can't live without her   
My arms belong around her   
And I'm so glad I told her finally   
  
And I'm so glad I told her finally   
And I'm so glad I told her finally   
Gazing at the fire  
as we do nothing in the Common Room-   
The things that we're afraid of are gonna show us   
what we're made of in the **end **  
  
She likes me for me   
Not because I two 'cuter' brothers,  
Or because I am such a smart guy- *sigh*  
I like her for her   
Not because she's hot like Parvati,  
She has got so much to offer   
Why does she waste all her time with me?   
There must be something there that I don't see…   
  
She likes me for me   
Not because I'm tough at beating Malfoy,  
Make her laugh with all my faces,   
(Her favorite one is 'scared')   
But what she sees   
Is that I can't live without her   
My arms belong around her   
And I'm so glad I told her finally   
…Told her finally…   
I'm so glad I told her finally

_Finally_

--

**A/N: **I'm actually pretty interested in continuing something like this- some plot, but mainly just me changing song lyrics to fit characters moods. If this does well, I can guarantee Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco songs. If there's anyone in particular you want, just press the little button and tell me so! :) 


	2. Miss Knows It All

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hermione Granger, any Harry Potter related texts or Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent'

--**Speaking to Hermione—**

Miss Independent  
Miss Self-Sufficient  
Miss Help with Homework, no  
Miss Always Right  
Miss Top of the Class  
Miss Never Let a Man Help Her off her Throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could fell her like that…  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Knows Everything?  
No more the need to always be right   
Goodbye to you-  
Your love brings new you.    
  
Oooh...  
  
Miss Independent still is here  
but what did he give you?   
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' he'd never tell her the truth…  
Surprise (surprise), it's time  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No one more the need to always be right,  
Goodbye to you  
Your love brings new you.

Miss Fell in Love  
[Miss Self-Sufficient]  
Miss Can't Understand  
[Miss Always Right]  
Miss More than a Friend  
[Miss Never Let a Man Help Her off her Throne[  
  


So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
Said ooh, **she fell in love**  
  



	3. Lifestyles of the Bold and Scarheaded

**A/N: **Your Draco part!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter related or Good Charlotte's 'Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous'

--**Draco's POV—**

Always see it in classes,  
Or read it in the Daily P.,   
Celebrity wants sympathy.  
All he does is piss and moan  
To anyone within his range  
Talkin'about how hard his life can be.  
  
I'd like to see him spend a week  
Livin' life in my manor-  
I don't think he would survive.  
If he could spend a day or two  
Walkin' in my own leather shoes,  
I think he'd stumble and he'd fall  
He would fall... (fall)  
  
Lifestyles of the Bold and Scarheaded,  
he's always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If worship is such a problem-  
Well he's got followers,

Think I should crush them.  
  
Well did you know since he is famous he could kill his friend  
And he wouldn't even go to Azkaban.   
As long as he's got the scar to show to Fudgey.  
And did you know if he was caught and he was smokin' crack  
Hogwarts wouldn't even wanna take him back…   
He could always just run for Minister of Magic.  
  
I'd like to see him spend a week  
Livin' life out in my manor  
I don't think he would survive  
If he could spend a day or two  
Walking in my own leather shoes,  
I think he'd stumble and he'd fall  
he would fall  
  
Lifestyles of the Bold and Scarheaded,  
he's always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If worship is such a problem-  
Well he's got followers,

Think I should crush them.   
  
Lifestyles of the Bold and Scarheaded,  
he's always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If worship is such a problem-  
Well he's got followers,

Think I should crush them.   
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
I'll take your scar, friends, house and badge, **just stop complainin'  
  
Lifestyles of the bold and scarheaded,**

Lifestyles of the bold and scarheaded,

Lifestyles of the bold and scarheaded…


	4. There Are Bad Things I Could Do

**A/N: **Next installment: Ginny Weasley.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the 'Grease' soundtrack or Harry Potter. 

--**Ginny's POV--**

There are worse things I could do,

Than talk to a boy- or two.

Even though my family 

Thinks I'm tiny and hopeless…

I suppose it could be true.

But there are bad things I could do.

I could flirt with guys you hate…

Maybe Malfoy- ferret boy.

Go up to him, smiling wide,

Even though I can't abide

That smirk he has all the time…

That's a thing I'd _never do._

I could stay in every night,

Wait around for that one guy…

Not talk to anyone else

And throw my love away

On a dream that won't come true.

I could hurt someone like me:

A quiet girl, like me you see,

I don't hurt and I don't maim,

But I can feel that inside I die…

A fact I'll bet you never knew.

But to cry in front of you-

That's the worst thing I could do.


End file.
